The present invention relates to an apparatus that is convertible between a pontoon boat, a camper, and a trailer construction. The invention includes aspects relating to a retractable wheel construction, an expandable frame construction, and a retractable hitch/boom construction, but is not limited to only these individual aspects.
It is known to provide a single apparatus convertible between a trailering arrangement and a pontoon arrangement. However, improvements are desired for compact storage of wheels when pontooning, yet stable support when trailering. Specifically, the wheel arrangement needs to provide for optimal stability and safety when trailering. At the same time, the wheel arrangement must be retractable, preferably for very compact storage, so that it does not reduce pontoon speed or become corroded due to contact with water. The wheel arrangement should also preferably be made so that it cannot be accidentally retracted when trailering. Also, the wheel arrangement must be low cost yet high strength, especially for large boat/camper constructions having a length of 30 feet or more. Also, it is desirable to improve the pontoon arrangement for stable flotation even while moving fast enough in the water to plane on the water. Still further, the pontoon deck arrangement should be reliably expandable and contractible despite the wet environment. Specifically, the structure providing the expandability should preferably provide for easy, reliable expansion, yet be mechanically non-complex and durable.
It is also desirable to provide an improved hitch arrangement that positions the hitch preferably out of the water when pontooning, yet that facilitates attachment to a vehicle. At the same time, a mechanical simple boom is desired that can assist in lifting small water craft onto the deck of the craft, such as a ski boat or the like.
It is further desirable to provide an expandable deck that is relatively smooth so that people do not trip on the joint when walking from side deck portions onto a main deck portion. Additionally, it is desirable to provide an expandable roof that provides shade while on the deck and that encourages maximum use of the entire deck. Moreover, it is desirable to provide side panels to prevent persons from accidentally falling off edges of the deck. However, all of these things add considerable weight and complexity and cost to a boating apparatus, potentially pricing the apparatus out of the market. Still further, maintenance and warranty can be problematic.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a pontoon and trailering apparatus comprising a main frame and a roof structure. The main frame includes pontoons, retractable wheels, and a boat motor, with the main frame having opposing sides. The roof structure includes a main roof supported over the main frame and side roof sections operably attached to the main roof. The side roof sections are each telescopingly and movably supported on the main roof for movement between a retracted position where the side roof sections are positioned in a collapsed laminar arrangement with the main roof and an expanded position where the side roof sections are positioned in an outwardly-telescoped parallel arrangement with the main roof.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a pontoon and trailering apparatus comprising a main frame and a deck structure. The main frame includes pontoons, retractable wheels, and a boat motor. The main frame has opposing sides and includes retractable side frames that are movable between expanded and retracted positions on the main frame. The deck structure includes a main deck attached to the main frame and side decks attached to the side frames. The side decks are each hinged and foldable. The side decks are configured to move to a folded condition when the side frames are moved to the retracted positions and are configured to move to a flat condition when the side frames are moved to the expanded positions.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a pontoon and trailering apparatus is provided, with the pontoon and trailering apparatus comprising a main frame and a deck structure. The main frame includes pontoons, retractable wheels, and a boat motor. The main frame has opposing sides and includes retractable side frames that are movable between expanded and retracted positions on the main frame. The deck structure includes a main deck attached to the main frame and side decks attached to the side frames. The side decks are each movable to a retracted position and to an expanded position. The deck includes a partition structure including first partitions attached to the main deck and second partitions attached to the side decks. The first partitions include first overlapping panels and the second partitions include second overlapping panels. The first and second panels are generally aligned and parallel when the side decks are in the expanded position. The first and second panels slide past each other to an overlapped condition when the side decks are moved toward the retracted position.
A further aspect of the present invention is to provide a pontoon and trailering apparatus comprising a main frame, a deck structure and steps. The main frame includes pontoons, retractable wheels, and a boat motor. The main frame has opposing sides and includes retractable side frames that are movable between expanded and retracted positions on the main frame. The deck structure includes a main deck attached to the main frame and side decks attached to the side frames. The side decks are each movable to a retracted condition when the side frames are moved to the retracted positions and are configured to moved to an expanded condition when the side frames are moved to the expanded positions. The steps are attached to one of the pontoons and the side deck. The steps, when the side decks are in the expanded position, lead from the main deck down to water level. Additionally, the steps, when the side decks are in the retracted position, are at least partially covered and protected by one of the main frame and the main deck.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a pontoon and trailering apparatus comprising a main frame, an expandable deck structure, an actuator and a remote control. The main frame includes pontoons, retractable wheels, and a boat motor. The main frame has opposing sides and side frames operably connected to the main frame for movement between retracted and expanded positions. The expandable deck structure includes a main deck attached to the main frame and side decks attached to the side frames. The actuator is operably connected to the main frame and is adapted to move the side frames and the side decks between the retracted and expanded positions. The remote control is for operating the actuator for moving the side frames and side decks between the retracted and expanded positions.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a pontoon and trailering apparatus comprising a main frame, a retractable wheel frame, side pontoons and a center rear pontoon. The main frame includes opposing sides, longitudinally-extending beams and transverse beams supported by the longitudinally-extending beams. The retractable wheel frame includes wheels, axles, and subframe members. The subframe members support the axles and are vertically movably connected to the main frame. The side pontoons are operably supported on the opposing sides by the transverse beams for movement between an outwardly-expanded position where a center area is open for receiving the wheel frame and an inwardly-contracted position where the center area is not sufficiently open to receive the wheel frame. The center rear pontoon has a motor well adapted to hold a boat motor.
In another aspect of the present invention, a pontoon and trailering apparatus is provided, the pontoon and trailering apparatus comprising a main frame, a retractable wheel frame, side pontoons and a rear center pontoon. The main frame includes opposing sides, longitudinally-extending beams and transverse beams supported by the longitudinally-extending beams. The retractable wheel frame includes wheels, axles, and subframe members. The subframe members support the axles and are vertically movably connected to the main frame. The side pontoons are supported on the opposing sides by the transverse beams. The side pontoons are positioned to define a cavity under a center area of the main frame for receiving the wheel frame and wheels. The center rear pontoon has a motor well adapted to hold a boat motor.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.